25 Years Later
by SailorStar624
Summary: It's been 25 years since Sonic and Sally's wedding. How has Amy Rose taking it? What does she do when  children turn to her for an adventure? New Story, don't own anything except my own ideas! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Story takes place in the Sonic comic, Mobius: X Years Later

King Sonic and Queen Sally are married and have two kids. Princess Sonia Acorn and Prince Manik Acorn, named after Sonic's siblings. Knuckles and Sonic are rivals after an accident that took Knuckles' right eye. Knuckles is not married, but does have a daughter, Lara-Su by his girlfriend, Julie-Su. Tails married Mina Mongoose and had two kids as well, Melody and Skye. After a fight, Sonic and he don't talk. Tails also moved with his family to another town.

If there are any questions, put them in your reviews.

All lot of characters aren't mentioned in this comic, but I'm gonna change that. This story is about Amy Rose, and how her life was after Sonic and Sally's wedding. Was it good, or bad? And where has she been anyway? What is her secret and why is she acting strange? Read and find out. Sneak Peek!

My life has never been the same since I heard Sonic say 'I do'. And frankly, I don't give a crap. My life was a horror film since that day, full of mysteries and battles. I kept in touch with everyone, unlike Sonic. Tails constantly misses Sonic, but gets on with his life. Cream lives with me, somewhat. I'm mostly gone all the time out on adventures but, we still are best friends. She doesn't do adventures anymore and plus we need someone to watch the house. She is quite good at the martial arts. Rouge is doing fine and so is Blaze. Knuckles is doing great as well. He hasn't forgotten about Sonic because of the incident, but told me he didn't care what went on with him. It's a rivalry thing. I've heard from everyone, except Shadow and the Royal Family. I don't even know where Shadow is but, I know for a fact I'll see him again. The Royal Family? Queen Sally and I don't communicate, but I don't have anything against her. She's the one who married someone who only stops running for 5 seconds to get a chilidog. Their two kids, I've seen them in pictures in the paper and they are the cutest things. Sonic the Hedgehog is just guy who's been with the crown for over ten years and still hasn't gotten the hang of it. Harsh, I know, but hey, like people say, I can hold a grudge. In case you're wondering, I am totally over him, and that's not me just saying that. I actually feel nothing for him. Even if he proposed to me right now, I would say no. But, enough about my Mobius life. The reason I'm always out on adventures is because I found out that I'm the Queen of Chaos. I'm an exact descendant of the person who created the Chaos and Master Emerald. I can run faster than Sonic, considering he probably got slower over the year because being king prevents him from running so much. I now all there is to know about the secret of Chaos Control, which I have more power than him simply because I know more. I have other powers like fire, similar to Blaze, and invisibility like Espio. They taught me themselves. Cream is the only one who knows, which is another reason she doesn't come with me on missions. They are too dangerous for her. Even too dangerous for Sonic.

As of now, I'm walking through the woods by the castle of the Royal Family. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I got a feeling I needed to help someone here.

"HELP! HELP US!"

And there I go running at light speed. I came to a clearing and gasped at what I saw.

"PRINCESS SONIA, PRINCE MANIK!"

That is how I got Sonic and his 'family' sucked into my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's POV**

'Oh, sugar honey iced tea…' I thought. Since children are reading this, I didn't want to cuss. But, once or twice it might slip out during the story.

I ran up to the creature and held out my hand. My Piko Piko hammer got an upgrade. It's now a scythe on one end and a hammer on the other. Compliments to the Queen of Chaos. My outfit always changes when I pull it out. My outfit is a pleated red skirt with real gold sheets (like the Romans) and a red with black straps spaghetti top. I had on my famous red boots and headband, hanging my now waist going, wavy hair style. My gloves were the same with my favorite gold bracelets.

I held up my scythe and jumped into the air. I spun around at what I would say 500 miles per hour. I stopped and came crashing down slicing the creature in half. I had a smug look on my face until I heard whimpering. I frowned and turned around.

Right in front of me was my most hated person in the world's children. I breathed in deeply, remembering they were children. They didn't know any better. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Are you two okay?" They both nodded.

"Good." I started to walk away when I felt a small hand on my arm. It was Princess Sonia. Her father's eyes glistened as she stared at me.

"Thank you madam, what is your name?" She asked.

I turned fully.

"Amy Rose." I said.

She and Prince Manik smiled brightly.

"Hello, you probably know who we are." I nodded.

"Well, where do you live?" Prince Manik asked.

"Well, my friend and I live out here in the woods, a little down yonder."

I then decided to be nice.

"How about coming for some pie?" Their smiles widened? Didn't their parents teach them not to talk to strangers?

"Homemade?" They asked simultaneously. I nodded and put my scythe away. My outfit changed back to a crop dark green crop top and some black, baggy cargos. I had black fingerless gloves and my hair was down to my back, flowing freely and straight with a black headband. They seemed amazed and I chuckled as I led them back to my home.

When we got there, Cream introduced herself and they started saying that they didn't know her because Sonic never talked about past adventures, which was weird of him. Probably being a king, it's probably hard. Being a queen of chaos isn't not really challenging though, so I'm kind of laid back. Poor Sonic, stuck with duties and not being able to run. Well, I don't care anyways. We all sat down at the table eating, talking, and laughing. These kids were nothing like their father or mother now, but how they used to be. Like me, their looking for adventure. I then got an idea.

"Well, I have a secret and I'll tell you if you don't say anything about it okay?"

They promised and royalty doesn't break promises. Since my life story is so long, I don't feel like telling it again for the readers here. They seemed to understand once I finished telling them.

"So why didn't Father at least give you a chance. You're very nice." Prince Manik said.

I shrugged. "I actually don't really care for him now, but not because he married Queen Sally. It's for reasons I don't wanna talk about."

They nodded. It got quiet, until Cream broke it.

"Why did you want to tell them your secret Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

She was still so proper.

"Cause they are looking for an adventure and I've got one."

They sighed sadly. "Well, from what you told us, our parents would never let us do anything of that source." Princess Sonia said.

I smirked. "One thing, not everyone has to know where you are at all times."

"You mean you would just take them?" Cream asked.

She made it sound like it was the craziest idea in the history of Mobians. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean we would just take them." I corrected.

Cream's eyes widened as she smiled and she started hopping up and down, her ears and hair flying everywhere.

"YES! I FINALLY GET TO GO ON AN ADVENTURE AGAIN!" She shouted.

I laughed and looked at Princess Sonia and Prince Manik. I held out my hand.

"Well your highnesses? Will you test your skills and join us?"

I knew they were only 10 years old each but, I was not going to let them make that stupid wish like I did and not be able to do the adventures like Sonic and Sally told me. Because I'm fair like that.

Princess Sonia and Prince Manik looked at each other than at my hand, before shaking it each. I smiled.

"Well, then let's get down to explaining what this adventure is about. We will collect the chaos emeralds and go onto other planets looking for some fun. We will get all the Freedom Fighters, except your parents together and do missions my level of danger and excitement like old times. You two will train along with the other's children and become stronger. Then once you have discovered just what your power will do, that is when we will head back here, to Mobius. We won't come near this planet until you have reached a certain level where you can train on your own."

"How long will it take?" Cream asked.

"Well, probably 6 years." I answered.

Cream, Princess Sonia, and Prince Manik looked at me with wide eyes.

"6 years…" Princess Sonia whispered.

"Without Mom and Dad." Prince Manik added.

"It's not too late to back out." I said. "I was just giving you a chance to put your speed to the ultimate test. A long time ago, I wanted to be Freedom Fighter but, I was too young, 10 years old. So I used magic to make me older but I still needed fight experience. So I'm giving you the chance that I never had when I was your age."

"Well, I'm still going." Cream said.

"Me too." Prince Manik said.

"Can't let fear get in the way of an adventure." Princess Sonia said.

I smiled. "Well, we need to change your names. You may look like your parents but, people will also pay attention to your names, so you're names will now be Sierra and Chase Rose, my children. Although we are going to have to use magic to turn Princess Sonic into a hedgehog, and make your fur colors similar to mine. If that's okay with you of course."

"Go ahead." They said.

I nodded and snapped my fingers.

Princess Sonia or Sierra was now a lighter than me, neon pink hedgehog. She wore a dark blue skirt, white sneakers with pink hearts and a white T-shirt with a pink 'Sierra' rainbow on it. She also had arm length, white fingerless cloves with black bracelets. Her hair went past her shoulders and had a dark blue headband with a black bow on the side. Prince Manik or Chase was a red hedgehog that wore no pants but, a white T-shirt with a yellow lighting 'Chase' on it and black shades. He wore a black leather jacket and his sneakers were white with lighting and stars that glow when he would run. He had black fingerless gloves. His quills were in the same style as Sonic's though. Both had my eyes and still had Sonic's speed.

I pulled out my scythe and transformed as well.

"Well, now everyone has a cool outfit but me!" Cream complained.

We all laughed before I snapped my fingers again. Cream was now wearing a orange mini-skirt with a white tube top. She had blue sleeves on her arms and had white ankle heeled boots. Her gloves were very short and were white. Her hair was in a ponytail with her ears out.

"Thanks Miss Amy!" She cried examining the clothing.

I smiled and nodded. We were ready to go visit the one person with a plane or could build on big enough to hold all the Freedom Fighters.

Miles 'Tails' Prower


	3. Chapter 3

_**Queen Sally POV**_

I walked down the long hallway, but stopped at what I thought was extra footsteps. I looked to see that the door to Sonic and my bedroom. I walked in to see what Sonic was up to.

King Sonic was pacing around our room. He was given news of what seemed to be a new enemy. He didn't want his children to worry about helping him, it was too dangerous. I rolled my eyes.

"Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog! (Weird name for Sonic, but it is his real name!) There is nothing to worry about." I exclaimed

He knew I was serious because I used his real name. He looked up at me.

"Sorry Sal, I just don't want them to get hurt."

I sighed and walked over to my husband. I held up my hand.

"Sonic darling, what's this?"

"Your wedding ring?"

"Exactly, and that means that as a wife and a mother it is not just your duty to make sure the kids are safe."

"But, what if something happens to you?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not going down without a fight. We both maybe older, but we both look good and are fit."

It was true, for our ages, we do look pretty darn good.

King Sonic smiled. "Your right Sal."

I nodded and walked out of the room. As I closed the door, I thought of someone.

'I always wondered how Amy took it. She wasn't at the wedding, even though Sonic really wanted her there. I haven't seen her since the battle of Eggman. Poor girl, I hope one day I can see her again.'

I walked down the hall way, smiling at how Amy begged to be a Freedom Fighter when she was ten, long ago. 'She was so cute!' I thought.

_But now Amy's 57 and was in for the ride of her life._

_**Amy POV**_

After packing some clothes and stuff in backpacks, we all set out to go see Tails. (Cheese was visiting his family at the famous Chao garden, if you were wondering.)

While walking through the forest, Sierra asked a question.

"How will we get to the town where Tails lives?" She asked.

"Well, first off when you see him, call him unless he says otherwise, and second, we will fly there."

I slowly rose up. Cream flapped her ears and floated as well.

"We can't fly, only run." Chase stated, pulling his shades lower so he could see me and Cream above them.

I shook my head.

"You will only run during battles and training." Cream explained.

"Click your heels and jump in the air at the same time. Rocket boosters are in your shoes." I added.

Sierra and Chase looked uneasily at each other before doing so and they gasped as they floated in the air.

"Sweet, this is so cool!" Sierra exclaimed, floating around.

"Do you use rocket boosters?" He asked me.

"No, since I'm chaos, I can fly by using my powers." I answered.

"Interesting." He responded.

Cream nodded as I spoke.

"Now, we are going to have to fly fast so, I hope you two can keep up."

And with a wink Cream and I, who were flying professionals, flew away at the speed of light.

I saw that Sierra and Chase rolled their eyes before blasting off as well. They weren't as fast as Cream and I, since they were new at it, but they probably saw us in the distant because I gave them amazing eyesight.

I had an emotionless frown on my face. This wind reminded me of Sonic. My plan in general was to get Sonic to be friends with everyone again, especially Tails and Knuckles. Heck, maybe if I could find him, Shadow. But, that would have to wait.

We neared a city-like town and landed in front of a huge hangar used for military weapons. We walked inside with Cream smiling.

"This is definitely a place where Tails could work." She said.

I nodded and smiled. 'Cream's right about that. Tails is such a geek, but my little two-tailed buddy.' I thought giggling to myself. We walked further till we heard clanking.

I motioned for the group to stay behind. "And please, oh please, don't touch anything." I said.

Sierra and Chase nodded and sat on the floor. Cream still stood gazing at Tails' creations, but made sure to keep an eye on the kids. Technically, she was there aunt since she and I were practically sisters.

A walked towards the clicking sound and saw the legendary two bushy yellow/orange namesakes of the well-known kitsune. I tapped on his foot.

"Mina? You're back already?" A low but still a kid-like high voice said.

'Puberty, you'd think he'd already been through that.' I thought. Then I spoke for real.

"No, but I could go look for her if you want me too."

I heard a slight gasp as Tails whispered my name in disbelief. I laughed.

"Yes, , it's me." I said.

Tails quickly moved out from under that jet he was working on, stood up and stared at my jade eyes. You couldn't mistake them anywhere. That's what I am now known for. Beside my childish obsession with 'the blue blur' long ago, it was being a Freedom Fighter and my eyes. I'm the only hedgehog with perfect jade green. Emerald, like Sonic's, you could find anywhere.

"Amy…AMY!" He shouted and lept out at me.

I laughed as I balanced myself from the extra weight.

'I guess this is how Sonic felt when I hugged him.' I thought.

"Wow, balance yourself Mr. Prower." I said.

Tails looked up at me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. There was still a bit of height difference between us, even as adults. My eyes widened and I smiled when I heard sniffling.

"Aww, Mr. Prower, don't cry." I said rubbing his back in smooth circles.

After the fight between Sonic and Tails, I took over the position of being his elder. Even though we kept in touch, we haven't seen each other in 5 years.

"I can't help it. You're my only real family besides Mina, Melody, and Skye." He replied, letting go as I wiped his tears away with a handkerchief.

I giggled at a thought. Tails smiled. "What?" He asked.

"You're still the cute little fox I met years ago, fun and playful." I said.

Tails blushed.

"Isn't that cute?"

We both turned to see Mina, Melody, Skye, Cream, Sierra, and Chase.

"MINA!" "AMY!"

We hugged each other close. When we finally broke away, Melody and Skye hugged me as well.

Tails eyes widened. "Cream?" He asked.

Cream nodded and rushed over to hug him.

Tails eyed the two little hedgehogs behind me.

"Who is this?" He asked.

I snapped my fingers and the two children were back to the original forms.

"Amy, can you explain?" Mina said fanning her shocked husband.

"Well, on my 20th birthday, I found out that I was the Princess of Chaos …. (5 minutes later)…So since these are the 'big hero' kids than they needed disguises."

I snapped my fingers again and Princess Sonia and Prince Manik were once again the Roses.

"Meet Sierra and Chase Rose, my children."

Tails seemed to understand.

"If we do this, I don'tthink I'm ready to see a certain someone **just** yet." He said, crossing his arms.

"He's not coming, neither is Sally. They would just try to control everything. Not that they did a bad job but, you know with my position, it's complicated." I responded.

"Plus maybe we could even find Shadow and persuade him to join us." Cream added.

"It would be cool, how long will this adventure take?" Mina asked

"About 6 years, we want our children to be as strong as possible so when we are gone, we know Mobius is in good hands."

"Well, it would be good to get in the zone again." Tails said.

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Welcome aboard lieutenants." I said.

I shook Melody and Skye's hands.

"Generals." I said and shook Mina's hand first. She, Tails, Cream, and the other adults were going to be them.

Tails shook my hand and said, "Captain."

I smiled. 'Finally, I get to be the leader!' I thought.

"We so have to make some phone calls. By the way, we're gonna need a big ship for space travels. Think you can handle that, Mr. Prower." I asked.

He nodded and held up his hand. "The name is Tails."


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight: And that is why you should never call a chao a chicken liver.**

_**Me: That didn't make any sense.**_

**Moonlight: It doesn't have to. It's funny!**

_**Me: Whatever floats your boat, Moon, whatever floats your boat.**_

**Moonlight: By the way, I ate your Toblerone.**

_**Me: You ate my swiss milk chocolate with honey and almond nougat triangle-shaped candy bar!**_

**Moonlight: Yeah, so?**

_**Me: -sticks needle in Moonlight's neck- **_

**Moonlight: Why –yawn- do you have to –yawn- do that all...the...time. –falls to the floor, snoring-**

_**Me: Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

_**Amy POV**_

I have never felt so bored in my entire life...

I finished calling everyone, which took about 4 hours considering we had a lot of members. Knuckles was the hardest to get, complaining he didn't want to see Sonic, but he agreed when I told him I was in charge and Sonic wasn't going to be here.

I was currently watching Princess Sonia and Prince Manik run across the plains of Knothole Village, which I like to call my home town. They looked so carefree and I couldn't help but smile. Cream was beside me along with Cheese who just got back from his family reunion.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know, we could go see if Tails needs some help with the ship." She suggested.

"I don't want him boring me with his scientifical talk." I said, smiling.

Cream giggled. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. We are taking a patrol flight to see of any evil we should take care of before we leave." I said, getting up and stretching.

"Alright; Cheese stay here and watch the Royal children okay?"

"Chao!" Cheese responded.

Cream flapped her ears at top speed and I lifted of the ground.

* * *

And so here we are flying hopelessly.

"I'm bored again." I said.

Cream laughed. "Well Amy, you are 57. There isn't much for you to do around here. We are a boring species, in my opinion."

"And that is why I can't wait till we leave this stupid planet." I said, smirking.

Cream rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, see anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing but peace and stuff; I wish Sonic didn't defeat Robotnik, I could use some good action."

"Me too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Last I recall, you didn't do anything; you weren't even a Freedom Fighter."

Cream scoffed. "Who cares? I'm one now, aren't I?"

"I guess so." I said laughing.

"Now your boredness has rubbed off unto me." She said.

I burst out laughing.

"It hurts doesn't it? Now you feel my pain!" I laughed.

Cream smiled evilly and tackled me in the air. Her impact made us loose our balance and we started falling to the ground, still laughing.

I stopped us a few feet above the ground. "Race ya back!" I said.

"You're –"

But Cream didn't finish because we were shot down with a net. We landed with a thud on the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I yelled.

"Uh Amy, look up." Cream said, shakily.

I did as she told me and saw a fox in blue armor. I growled.

"What does King Sonic want now?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Silence, we are taking you to his royal highness. He shall see what we do with you." The fox said.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I said, hopping up and kicking him in the face.

Cream followed my lead and punched his friends in the stomachs. Then I took out my scythe and made a huge wind that carried them through the forest. Cream and I exchanged looks and we both had the same thought.

"We need to get out of here." We both said simultaneously.

We blasted into the air when more knights of the Royal Family tried to capture us with nets.

"Man, there is something wrong with Mr. King Sonic." Cream said, dodging a flaming arrow.

I did a backflip to avoid a knife. "He's paranoid Cream; remember he got word of a new enemy. So whatever is a weird site, such as a flying rabbit and a flying hedgehog, wouldn't you be freaked out?" I stated.

"I guess I would." She said.

A few minutes later, we managed to escape King Sonic's knights. We were both panting of exhaustion.

"When I see that guy in 6 years, I am so telling him off." I said, panting.

"Totally, wait, when you see him?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to see Sir Sonic, after more than 30 years?"

"Yeah, so?"

Cream looked at me, wide-eyed.

"You think he wants to see you? You didn't even go to his wedding after he really wanted you there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he probably wanted to show off that he was taken forever and that we would never be together."

Cream looked at me angrily.

"No, he wanted all of his dearest friends there. This includes you!"

I sighed. "Whatever, I have to go see him anyway. Someone needs to explain why his children were missing."

"Amy, King Sonic isn't as bad as you put him by. I think you should reconsider him as a friend again. After all, he might have liked you if you weren't so forward."

I smirked. "And who asked you?"

Cream smiled. "I'm an understanding person, sue me."

"Whatever, Bugs Bunny's daughter, let's get going."

* * *

As we flew back, I actually thought about what Cream said. I guess Sonic couldn't help that he didn't love me. I couldn't be mad at him or Sally, I couldn't stop love. I'm just not that kind of person. I had to smile at the sight of those two on their wedding day. I wish I was there.

The rest of the day, I thought about Sonic. And how I was wrong about him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey people! This is the last week of school before summer! So that means I'll be updating more frequently! Also I really hope you enjoy this story and please send Moonlight a 'Get Well' message because she got sick over the period of time I 'died'. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

_**Sierra (Princess Sonia) POV**_

'_Amy has been acting strange lately. Whenever we talk about our parents, she gets all interested. She used to not care at all. I have to talk to Chase right away.'_

I got up and ran out to find Chase. I found him pigging out on a chilidog.

"Chase, I need to talk to you."

He looked up at me and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What about?"

"Amy, she's been acting weird. Everytime we bring up Mom and Dad, she's suddenly interested."

Chase's eyes widened.

"You don't think she's still in love with Dad, do you?" He asked, quietly.

I froze. _'No, she couldn't...could she?'_

"We need to find Amy, **NOW**." I said, and ran off. It didn't take long before Chase caught up with me.

We ran to Tails workshop and saw Amy, Cream, and Tails looking over some blueprints.

"So, we have cabins for each family and the rooms are split in half, to give the adults privacy." Amy stated.

"Correct, we should be done with the ship in three days." Tails said.

"Amy!" I called.

She looked up and made a sly smile. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Mom!" I called.

She winked at me. "You got it, what's up?"

"Can Chase and I talk to you, in private?" I asked.

"Of course." She said, and followed me outside. Chase and I sat down on a log and she kneeled on the ground.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well, every time we talk about Mom and Dad, you're suddenly interested. You didn't even care about them before." Chase said.

"So we came up with only one solution. Amy, are you still in love with Dad?" I asked.

Amy smiled and shook her head. "No grasshopper (she always called me that), I'm not. The only reason I'm paying more attention to the subject is because, since he chose Sally over me, I just let my anger get ahold of myself. Sonic is a really great guy, and I should've been there at his wedding. I forgot how he saved me all those times; I now realize I took it for granted. I tried to repay him but, I only made him feel uncomfortable. I'm not in love with Sonic like in romance, but I do love him as a friend or a brother. Someone who's got my back and I've got his. Understand?"

We smiled and nodded. She ruffled our quills.

"Now, go find Aunt Mina. She's training with Melody and Skye, so I figure you guys can practice your martial arts. Oh and these are for you."

Amy flicked her hands and two giant Piko Piko hammers appeared in her hand. One was blue and black with a sliver staff and the other was red and black with a golden staff.

"You're not a Rose family member without one of these." She said, giving me the black and blue one.

"Wow, thanks." Manik said, swinging his red and black hammer around.

"So, three days till we get going?" I asked.

Amy nodded. "Yep, and during those three days, I want you to train with the hammers from 7am to noon. Run 6,000 miles and practice martial arts and survival skills at night. So you eat and sleep, from noon to 11pm. Think you can handle it?"

We stood up and saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

She giggled and smiled brightly. "Good, if you want to change the schedule, just come find me. No you guys go to Aunt Mina; I gotta go back to the ship building."

_**Amy POV**_

They nodded, and Sierra stepped forward. "Dad isn't a bad guy, you know."

"I know...now at least."

Sierra smiled and hugged me. She whispered in my ear, "Thanks for giving him a chance." And she sped off with her brother at her side.

I turned to see Cream and Tails standing behind me. Cream was smiling, and Tails was wearing an determine face.

"It's good to see that Mr. Sonic isn't a bad guy." Cream said.

"Yeah, he judged me of being a crazy fan girl and I judged him of being a jerk who doesn't care about anyone's feelings. I know now to not judge someone if you don't know them."

I turned to Tails.

"Now what's your impression of Sonic?"

Tails held a glare, that softened, and before you knew it, he was on the ground.

"I need my best friend back, Amy, I need my bro back..." He whimpered.

"Don't worry Tails, soon you'll have him."

I wrapped my arms around his shivering form and motioned Cream to join me, which she did.

"It's okay Tails, Sonic isn't a bad guy. I bet he misses you just as much as you miss him.

_Which Sonic did miss Tails very much...in fact..._

_**Sonic POV**_

I struggled to hold back tears as I looked at the old Freedom Fighter photo album. When we broke apart, we all got a copy. I looked at a picture of my siblings and mother. I don't know what happened to them, when we were about to battle Robotnik they disappeared. That was the reason I searched for new members and I came across Sally.

I looked at a picture of me and Tails, and a tear fell on it. I missed my little bro. After the fight, he moved and I haven't seen him since. Knuckles, I missed our friendly rival. All the others, I miss them.

I turned the page and nearly fell out of my chair. It was a picture of me and Amy, doing a one arm hug. I always thought about her like the rest of the gang, but I always worried the most about her. Some said she was dead, and some said she went off deep into the forest. I know for a fact Cream is with her, you can hardly separate them. She wasn't at my wedding, which I honestly predicted she wouldn't come. I wanted her there and so did Sally, but she was never found. No one has seen her after that.

I close the book and walked to the window. I saw my wishing star and decided to make a wish.

'_I wish I could get a chance to be friends with everyone again...'_

I felt so at ease in this moment until...

Sally busted through the door.

"Sonic, the kids are missing!"

Oh my gosh...


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys! It's me again! And I have to say that I've got a lot of new inspiration! If you read my very earliest story called __Best Friends__, I'm pleased to announce that I'm bringing it back! For those Sonic the Hedgehog fans, sorry but it's a Powerpuff Girl story. When I first started out on Fanfiction, that's all I did was PPG stories. Then I did Sonic the Hedgehog. I ask you to give it a chance because I'm changing the story plot because I had no idea where it was going._

**Moonlight: And I'm back baby! **

_Me: Not for long though...On with the story!_

* * *

_**Sally POV**_

"Sonic! The children are gone!" I screamed.

Sonic looked at me, then out the window.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WISHED FOR!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Focus!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know they're gone?" He asked me.

"They didn't come home. And it's Chilidog Tuesday! And they eat them just like you!" I said.

"Did you send out a search party?" He asked, walking out the door, ushering me to follow him. Which I did.

"Yes, but they aren't anywhere! Plus the guards already knew to not let them out the city gates."

_**Sonic POV**_

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh...

I was about to ask more questions when a guard came up, helping another guard. My eyes widened at the injury he had. He had to be kicked in the stomach to make that much blood come out.

Sally gasped. "What happened?" I asked. The guard was in such a panic, I could barely keep up with what he was saying.

"We saw trespassers on the castle grounds; one a beige bunny and the other a pink hedgehog. The hedgehog kicked this man in a way; he could have died if we didn't get him back here. Then the rabbit tied us up in the net we captured them in. They started to fly away. Both of them! It was so fascinating! Anyway, we hit them as fast as we could with everything we had and then..."

"Hold on, back it up." Sally said.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Did you say 'a** beige bunny **and a **PINK hedgehog**'?" She asked. I got what she was getting at, but it couldn't be...

"Yes, your highness, I did." The guard said.

Sally and I slowly turned to each other. "Do you really think..."

"Sal, there's only one pink hedgehog in Mobius, plus if there is a bunny with her, it's Cream." I said.

"No, not that. Do you think Amy and Cream kidnapped our children?"

"They wouldn't do that. They're our friends. Well, Cream is at least, Amy though, not so sure. And if Amy was mad that we got married and thought that taking our children was revenge, Cream would have stopped her." I said.

"You're right. I don't why I would think the worst of Amy. Do you think though, she might at least know something about it?"

"Maybe,..."

I looked at the guard. "Take him to bed, he needs rest." I stated.

The other guard nodded and took guard away.

"We need to think about this Sonic." Sally said. I agreed and we both walked all over the castle, talking and thinking.

* * *

_**Chase POV**_

I burst out laughing. "Stop Uncle Tails!"

He just laughed and continued to tickle me. "Not a chance!" He exclaimed.

Mina and Amy rolled out from under the ship, finishing it. They giggled.

"How long has this gone on?" Mina asked. Amy shrugged. "About 20 min. I still don't know why we had to finish the plane though."

Tails looked up and smirked. "Hey, I worked on that for the past two days. Plus, it was a good time to you're your mechanical skills."

"Well, we did learn from the best." Amy said, doing Sonic's signature thumbs up.

Tails and I laughed at that. "Look, here comes Cream and Sierra with everyone."

Tails was right. Everyone was here. Knuckles and his family, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, everyone. (If I chose to list all of them, that would take forever. So go on Wikipedia or something and you'll see who all is going.)

After all the long time no sees, everything was packed on the ship. I looked to the castle, far into the distance. Amy came by up to me.

"You can still change your mind." She said.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "No, I have a feeling that if I don't go now, I won't be able to later."

Amy smiled. "You know, when we get back, you and your sister are going to have to face your parents."

"So will you." "Yes, but they can't ground me."

I laughed at that. "It'll be the reasonable price to pay for a great adventure."

"Yeah, this will probably be the only adventure we have together." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Sonic and Sally are king and queen, so they have the right to banish me."

"I don't think they would do that." A voice said.

_**Amy POV**_

I turned around and gasped. Three hedgehogs stood before us. 2 of them, I didn't know, but that one person had to bring me to glomp him.

"SHADOW!" I cried, still hugging him.

Shadow smirked. "We meet again, Rose." I looked up at him, a smile on my face.

"Are you coming with us? Please?" I asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." He said.

"By the way this is..."

"We know, Tails filled us in." The pinkish-purplish hedgehog said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"This is Aunt Sonya and Uncle Manic." Chase said.

I gasped. "You mean, you two are Sonic's biological siblings?" I asked.

"Yep, Manic the hedgehog, under your commands." The green hedgehog said, and kissed my hand. I smiled.

"I can already tell that you are such a flirt." I said. Sonya and I laughed and slapped hands.

"Girlfriend, I can already tell we are going to be great friends." Sonya said.

"Great, another diva created." Manic said.

"Let's go." I said. I took out my scythe and transformed. Shadow, Sonya and Manic were amazed.

"Long story." I said, flying off. Chase followed, flying. Shadow ran, Sonya rode her motorbike, and Manic rode his hover board.

I smiled sadly. ' I hope Sally and Sonic will forgive me for this.' I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! You see, as soon as I was done with chapters of my stories...THE INTERNET WENT OFF! So talk about bad luck. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what's going on in this chapter!_

**Moonlight: And SailorStar624 does not own any characters; they all belong to SEGA and the comic writer people.**

_Me: They already knew that and why did you say it anyway?_

**Moonlight: I read some other Fanfiction stories and they all say the disclaimer in the introduction.**

_Me: Well, we're not going to do that...On with the story!_

* * *

**_Cream POV_**

"_**It takes a fool, to learn; that love don't love nobody**_." I sang.

"Did I ever mention you have a wonderful voice?" Amy asked, turning to look at me.

It was around 3am and everyone was asleep. Except Knuckles, who was constantly telling Amy and I to be quiet so he could get some sleep in the next room. I giggled.

"No, but you should do that more often." That comment got me a laugh and a smack in the head with Amy's pillow. I sat up.

"Abusive much?" Amy smiled, but looked down. I sighed.

"Amy, it doesn't matter what Sonic or Sally say. So what if you kidnap their children? So what if you get thrown in jail for taking them into space? So what if-" Amy put her hand over my mouth.

"No helping, Cream puff. I just think that this could ruin any chance of being friends with him."

"Well, you could always just lie to him."

"I'm a rebel, Cream, not a liar."

"Point taken, but don't let this get to you. Sure, Sonic might be mad at you, but Sierra and Chase will always think of you as their mom. The fun mom, at least."

Amy laughed softly. "Well, we just have to wait and see don't we?"

I nodded, bobbing my ears a little. Amy and I yawned, simultaneously.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Morning is blast off." Amy said, turning away from me.

"Night, Amy." "Night, Cream."

As we began to drift off to sleep, something rustle outside. Then we heard a knocking on our door.

I nodded to Amy and she understood. We transformed.

* * *

_**Sonic POV (Same time during Cream; By the way, it's a short POV for Sonic)**_

Here I am, walking through the woods. Guards and knights surrounded Sally and I. We walked for about 3 good hours before we came to an opening with a super huge ship in the middle of it.

"Guards, get into position." I whispered. I walked to a door and knocked on it. I heard faint movement, then the outside rim of the door glowed white. Then next thing I knew, Sally was holding me up from the blast of the door.

A whole bunch of people rushed out. Sally and I were shocked. All of the Freedom Fighters and our long lost friends were there.

Tails, Knuckles, Mina, Cream, Sonya, Manic, Shadow (Weirdest of all) and...

"Amy?" Sally and I said, simultaneously.

* * *

_**Amy POV**_

I **DID NOT** think the awkward meeting would come this early. I tried to play dumb and I think the others caught my drift. We all pointed our weapons at the king and queen.

"Who wants to know?" I snapped, raising my scythe even closer.

"It's me." The cobalt hedgehog said.

"Well, that narrows it down." I said, retracting my weapon.

"Amy, I can't believe it's really you." Sally said. I sighed, knowing that

"Sorry I wasn't at the wedding, which was totally disrespectful of me." I started.

"Oh, that's alright. We were just worried about, you know." Sally said. Sonic looked at me with a nervous smiled. I smiled back.

"Don't worry about that. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda over Sonic and see him as a friend."

That made both of them smiled.

"And sorry about the shoving weapons at you. Guys, stand down!"

On command, the group lowered their weapons. I smirked and turned back to the now completely relaxed rulers of Mobius.

"So, what brings you guys out here?" I asked, Sierra and Chase coming up beside me.

"Well, we were wondering if you have seen Princess Sonia and Prince Manik, our children?" Sally asked, pleading.

Thank goodness I was good at lying. "I'm sorry, but I haven't." (I could so see Cream's smug face) Sierra squeezed my leg even tighter, trying to not spill the truth. Chase was standing looking down, arms crossed, and biting his lip. I turned to everyone else.

"Have any of you seen the Royal children?" I asked them, hoping they wouldn't spill.

There was a murmur of negatives. I turned back to Sonic and Sally. Sonic was holding onto Sally tightly, as her eyes spurt out two waterfalls of tears.

"I..." Sierra started. Sonic and Sally snapped up at the sound of her voice, which frightened Sierra and she snuggled deeper into my leg.

"Oh, this is my daughter, Sierra and my son Chase." I said.

Sonic and Sally seemed surprised by that, but smiled.

"Oh, they are so cute. Miss Sierra's voice sounds just like my daughter, Sonia. Do you have any clue of where they are, sweetheart?" Sally asked.

Sierra tugged on my skirt. I giggled.

"She's a little shy, hold on."

I bent down to listen to what Sierra's plan was.

"Tell them we went to the Mystic Ruins." She whispered. I nodded. The Mystic Ruins was the biggest area in all of Mobius, considering how much history we have here. Good plan, Sierra.

I stood back up and smiled. "Sierra said she thinks she saw them heading around the Mystic Ruins."

Sally and Sonic looked relieved.

"Well, at least they're in a safe place. By the way, what are all of you doing out here, together, with a big ship that I bet Tails built." Sonic asked.

He looked to Tails who smiled very small-like.

"Well, we were just, you know, going on a little trip to just make sure that there are no dangers heading towards the planet." I said. I am such a good liar.

"Oh, well that's great. Is there anything we can help with?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no! You have to find the children. And while they are lost, we shall keep the danger off of this planet." I said.

Sally hugged me. "Oh, thank you so much Amy!" She said. Sonic nodded to me and I raised my hand for him to shake, which he did.

"I wish you two the best of luck." I told them.

"You too." Sonic said.

As they walked away, Sonic asked me a heart stopping question.

"Who's the father of your kids? I would love to meet him."

I sweat dropped. "Actually that's a funny story. These two were created by magic or fate as you would say. It's a long story."

They seemed to understand. And as soon they were out of ear shot, Cream busted out.

"YOU ARE SO A LIAR!"

I turned and smirked at her.

"I'm a rebel, Cream, not a liar." "LIAR!"

Everyone laughed and I knew that everything was gonna be alright. I picked Sierra up and smiled at her.

"You take after your mother." I said. She smiled at me and hugged me tight.


End file.
